Thomas Jones
Thomas "Tom" Jones is the youngest child of the Architect, the being who created all life. He discovered he had unique superhuman abilities at the age of two and has been trying to hide his abilities ever since, over the years he has also learned how to control his abilities. Thomas is the strongest in every way of the Architect's children, although he has a mental block from accessing the maximum limit of his powers. Biography Early Life Tom was raised by his mother, he didn't know of his father although his mother would claim, he was "special". When Tom was two, he showed his first signs of his abilities by lifting up his mother's car trying to act like a superhero. Tom grew up honing his abilities and eventually believed his father was a superhuman explaining his powers. Meeting Alice and the truth One day coming home from school, he was halted by a woman. She claimed she needed his help, knowing of his abilities. They both flew to a nearby building, she then explained that they were half-siblings and that Tom's father wasn't just a superhuman, he was the creator of life, his father was the Architect. She then claimed there was an unexplained alien invasion approaching, threatening to devour Earth, she explained that Comet and Arachnid-Man were ready to save the Earth. Tom agreed to save Earth, he then went by the name...OMEGA-MAN. Fighting off the invasion Graduation Duncan's 'death' After Legacy returned from their month long trip in space. Tom noticed a member was missing, Duncan. Legacy told him that Duncan had been sucked into a portal alongside Katar Zez and it was unlikely he'll return. Legacy made a hologram in his honor at Legacy base. College Years Tom attended Stetson College of Higher Learning and his roommate was Andrew Jackson the two grew close over the years in college and fought many street-level thugs when Legacy wasn't available. Eventually, Tom and Andrew graduated the college and rejoined Legacy becoming higher members. 42 Years Later A lot happened in 42 years, Tom had turned 60 but due to his longevity he only looked twenty-two. Ten years before, he married a human and she gave birth to a son Leo, Tom's genes had dominated his wives thus making her give birth to a boy. Tom taught Leo to hone his senses and to control his powers. In 2368, Tom was informed that Duncan had returned and was in medical care, Legacy went to see him and saw he hadn't aged a day, they speculated that it was to do with his Decelerated Aging but Duncan confirmed he was in another galaxy and time was different, Duncan had only been there for a few months. In 2371, Tom enrolled Leo at Legacy Hero Academy where he would have better teachers to help him control his abilities. Appearance Personality Tom is a shy and withdrawn person, he holds his anger and stress in from bullies knowing that if he lashes out he could break someone in half or even worse destroy the area. Tom is also a sweet boy, resembling a lot of the fictional character Superman, he must do the right thing, it feels like impulse to Tom. Powers & Abilities Due to being a child of the Architect, he has very powerful superhuman abilities as the Architect has passed on weakened versions of his abilities to all his children. *'Super-Hearing' - Hakiun's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. *'Flight' - Hakiun's are able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, they are capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. *'Invulnerability' - The bodies of a Hakiun are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Hakiun's have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs and they have a psychological need to eat and drink just as mortals do. They also require sleep on occasion so that they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Strength' - A Hakiun develops enhanced physical strength. While the exact magnitude of their strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 100,000 tons or more if Thomas had removed the mental block. The specific range is unknown as their strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. Their strength is also more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables them to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. At full power, their normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. *'Superhuman Speed' - Hakiun's are able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. They can match most other Speed Molecule carriers in super-fast movements, reactions, and processes but due to Speed Molecule carriers being connected to all speed known in the universe, it is near impossible to beat them. The Architect's children can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. *'Longevity' - Due to the Architect being all powerful and immortal, he has passed some of this trait onto his children giving them the ability to live for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Architect's children Category:Noah Salsworth High School students Category:Legacy Members Category:Architect family Category:Stetson College students Category:Superheroes Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120 Category:Hakiuns